Soulsmith (3.5e Class)
Soulsmith Soulsmiths are crafters who make fancy rings, jewelry, and other trinkets as their reward for leveling up. Making a Soulsmith Soulsmiths make all sorts of gadgets over the course of their long careers. Abilities: Soulsmith class abilities do not use any ability scores, although it might be nice to be able to do something. Races: Dwarves like smithing, but other races sometimes enjoy it too. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 8d6×10 gp (280 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Soulsmith. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Soulsmiths are proficient with simple and martial weapons, and with light and medium armor. : The Soulsmith can enchant an item with a tiny piece of his soul with 8 hours of meditation. He may only have a total gold value of items enchanted in this way equal to his Total Gadget Value at a time; when items he's enchanted are destroyed, he's free to make new ones again. No single item may be enchanted to be worth more than the Soulsmith's Maximum Value per Gadget. He does not need to meet normal prerequisites for items, except that his caster/manifester level is equal to his Soulsmith level. : The Soulsmith can only enchant a limited number of types of items. At first, the Soulsmith can only make Wondrous Items that cannot be expended through use. At level 2, he becomes capable of enchanting weapons and armor as well. At level 4, he becomes capable of enchanting items that have a limited number of uses, including Wondrous items, Wands, Staves, Scrolls, and Potions. At level 5, he becomes capable of enchanting rings. At level 7, he becomes capable of enchanting rods. At level 8, he becomes capable of enchanting intelligent items. : The Soulsmith can't simply create any item he has the unspent value and sufficient level to create. He must also have encountered and identified such an item in the past. In the case of armor and weapons, he just has to have identified item(s) with the enhancements that he'd like to add to the item. The Soulsmith can identify any item by holding it for three consecutive rounds. : Although the Soulsmith generally has to locate and identify items in order to be able to craft them, there are a limited number of enchantments that all Soulsmith's know how to enchant (provided they are capable of enchanting that type of item). They are the following: basic enhancement bonuses for weapons, armor, and shields; Resistance bonuses to saving throws, deflection bonuses to AC, natural armor bonuses, enhancement bonuses to ability scores, and competence bonuses to skills. (Ps): At level 3, the Soulsmith can pinpoint the locations of all of his Gadgets with 1 hour of meditation. At level 6, he can make his voice emanate from one or more of those Gadgets during that time of meditation, and can destroy a specific Gadget with 8 hours of meditation. At level 9, any item he makes his voice emanate from can be used to communicate back to him (if it's an intelligent item, it can use itself for this purpose). ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class